


Beautiful

by Audinosaurus



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audinosaurus/pseuds/Audinosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty much shameless porn! Kengo/Wataru. Kengo thinks Wataru is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Wataru was so, so beautiful. He was pure like snow, no matter what things Kengo did to him. Kengo admired everything about Wataru. His eyes, the spots around them, the line of his jaw down to his collarbone broken up by the loose-knit scarf. The more he looked, the more he wanted to touch, especially with how quiet it was.

Kengo wrapped his arms around Wataru's shoulders, massaging them gently. He watched the rise and fall of Wataru's chest, a pace which speed up slightly as Kengo lowered his hands to Wataru's waist, and slowly sliding his fingers under the edge of Wataru's shirt. 

"Kengo, what're you doing?" Wataru asked, with a sort of pout.

"Nothing, nothing, Wataru!" Kengo defended himself, as egoistical as ever, though he pushes his fingers a little higher, tracing along Wataru's stomach and underneath his ribcage. Wataru flinched and giggled, pulling his legs to his torso

Smiling, Kengo pushed Wataru's legs down, sliding his hands up higher to tentatively touch his fingers to Wataru's chest, avoiding the precious area of his nipples. He felt Wataru's breath hitch when his fingers drew closer, but it only caused him to pull his hands back.

"Wataru, can I take it off?" Kengo prodded, tugging at the hem of the fangire boy's shirt. Wataru looked away, bashful as ever, though he did not and raise his arms so that Kengo could pull it off. It was quickly folded and set aside by Wataru himself once it slipped off his hands, and Kengo was happy to take off Wataru's scarf to add to the pile.

His fingers ghosted along Wataru's skin, admiring it, watching how his stomach shuddered under his careful hands. He pressed his palms against the curve under Wataru's ribs and under his arms, and then slowly down to Wataru's hips, tracing the bone underneath. 

Before he knew it, Wataru was gasping, even saying Kengo's name, and it's intoxicating. 

It's too much. 

Grabbing Wataru's hand, Kengo pulled him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Wataru's thinner figure, sliding his hands down to Wataru's pelvis and carefully, slowly unbuttoned his pants. Wataru was hesitant for a moment, unsure at first, but he was quick to reach and pull down the zipper once he made up his mind, sliding down his pants and folding them as well, neat as ever.

"I like how your hands feel." Wataru explained, bashful. Kengo only smiled in response, pressing a kiss to Wataru's neck. Once again he was happy to rub his hands along Wataru's body, sticking to the safer areas, but was especially gentle brushing over the continually obvious bulge in Wataru's boxers.

Wataru wrapped his hands around Kengo's, hesitating to decide if he was going to push them away or pull them closer, body jolting under Kengo's touches. Kengo settled for pulling his hands away until Wataru was sure of himself and drove Kengo's hands underneath the waistband of his underwear.

It was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Kengo tried to be gentle, to go slow and not be too forward, but by then it was very obvious that there were alternative intentions than just hanging out and talking about dreams. He gave in and wrapped his fingers around Wataru's length, almost startled at how hard he was despite that he could see the bulge while looking over Wataru's shoulder, experimentally groping to figure out which places Wataru felt the most.

Wataru's heart pounded in his chest, breathing deep and controlled, but it was so hard to keep that pace when Kengo was fairly good at finding out where to touch. His breaths in shortened and his breaths out faded into gentle gasps and moans, only spurring Kengo on until all at once he pulled back.

Kengo sank to his knees in front of Wataru, who could only watch, catching his breath. The second it seemed like he was he was getting back to normal, getting enough air into his lungs, he felt Kengo's mouth dampening the front of his underwear with his lips and tongue.

Kengo hooked his fingers into the waistband, pulling it down slowly, keeping his eyes down as though he was focusing on a test or book. The second Kengo's mouth touched his bare skin, Wataru clenched his jaw tight against the fiery sensation. As Kengo ran his tongue along the shaft and pressed kisses to the sensitive skin, Wataru could already feel his knees growing weak, and after only a short moment, it was too much for him.

"Stop, stop--" He pushes Kengo back, hands gripping into Kengo's hair, and Kengo quickly obliged, looking up in concern.

"You okay, Wataru?" Kengo was visibly concerned, brow furrowed as he looked up. 

"I can't do it like this. I feel like my legs will give out." Wataru answered, timid of saying it out loud, but Kengo breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as he pulled himself to his feet.

Pressing his forehead to Wataru's, Kengo wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "You're so cute, Wataru."

Moving his hands to Wataru's hips, Kengo pulled him back to the couch they'd been sitting on before, allowing Wataru's boxers to slide off his ankles in the process. Wataru rested his hands on Kengo's shoulders, happy for the moment of rest off of his feet. Once he caught his breath, though, he was eager to continue.

"Kengo," Wataru spoke, raising his hands to cup Kengo's cheeks. "I want you to take your clothes off, too. This isn't fair."

"After we're already comfortable like this? You're mean, Wataru." Kengo responded, though he did strip off his shirt quickly enough before carefully reaching down to undo his pants, an action that made Wataru throb as he locked his eyes onto Kengo's hand.

Milking the attention, Kengo was happy to pull his cock out of the protective fabric of his underwear, pumping once or twice to get to full hardness with the new exposure to the cold air. Wataru let his eyes examine Kengo, always taking in the sight of his member. Kengo wasn't particularly long, average perhaps, but his thickness was something that stood out, especially towards the slightly longer but definitely thinner Wataru. What Wataru did have was a flush that spread across his entire body from his cheeks and chest to his thighs, something Kengo admired.

Wataru looked beautiful, and Kengo wanted him. His heart and the pit of his pelvis burned, intoxicated by the feeling of Wataru's admiration for him. 

Kengo reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out his wallet and quickly fishing out a small packet.

"What is it?" Wataru asked, still a little bit breathless as he examined the small pouch.

"Lube. That's okay, right?" Kengo asked, searching for approval. "I have it just in case I don't want to get up."

Wataru examined it once more, inspecting it for safety before nodding, trusting.

Ripping open the package, Kengo smeared some on his fingers, reaching back to push one finger slowly into Wataru's backside. Wataru squirmed slightly, getting used to the feeling as he usually did.

"Will you be okay with only two fingers? Since we just did this a while ago." Kengo asked. Though their sex lives weren't dull, Wataru did get nervous and anxious on occasion, which made his muscles much more tense. Wataru nodded though, pressing his thumbs into the small of Kengo's collarbones just to have something to do with his hands. 

Pressing in a second finger and scissoring some to make sure Wataru wasn't tense, Kengo swiftly worked through the preparation, eager as he always was. Wataru groaned slightly as that spot inside of him was just barely brushed, only enough to entice thoughts of pleasure in him, and then Kengo's hand was withdrawn. 

The position just wouldn't do, Kengo decided. Kengo pulled Wataru down, and Wataru willingly wrapped his legs around Kengo's waist, letting his own head rest against the cushions of the couch.

Kengo was quick to use the rest of the lubricant packet on his cock, but slow when it came to penetration, bracing his hands on the couch to either side of Wataru's head. Wataru gripped onto Kengo's shoulders, closing his eyes, breathing ever deeply. 

Kengo went slow, taking in the heat of the moment and how Wataru reacted. He watched how Wataru's chest rose and fell with his breath, and how he gritted his jaw and shifted his hips as he adjusted to the fullness inside of him, but it was short lived as Kengo was quick to move in short but slow thrusts.

Kengo's goal wasn't his own pleasure; He knew that went hand in hand with the action. Seeing Wataru fight back moans, trying to keep his voice low in case of someone nearby, and feeling Wataru grip into his skin in a way that would certainly leave scratch marks later on-- Those were his goal. As Kengo fell into a rhythm, all of those sensations build up against him. He could feel Wataru's body as Wataru arched his spine into him, and the sensation of Wataru's breath his his neck in rapidly increasing intervals. 

Wataru had endurance, Kengo gave him that. He wasn't sure where that lanky, shy, strange kid had gotten it but he was great at holding out. Kengo could tell when he was almost through, seeing it out of the corner of his eye. There was a strange stained-glass pattern that appeared across Wataru's cheeks and jaw, prompting Kengo to slow himself to only hitting that one spot that made Wataru's hips jolt forward.

Wataru moaned Kengo's name as he came, the vision inside of his closed eyes going white, the feeling more like a tsunami than any kind of wave. Kengo had already been close from the thrill and was relieved more than anything to be able to release, forcing himself to stay up only for Wataru's sake.

Kengo pressed kisses to Wataru's neck and jaw, feeling Wataru's breaths, shallow and quick. He pressed a singular kiss to Wataru's lips, knowing Wataru didn't like to be kissed after sex.

Wataru caught his breath and only then loosened his grip on Kengo. 

"We have to go clean up." He insisted, which caused a groan from Kengo.

"Really, right now?" He questioned. "Not even some cuddling?"

"We can cuddle in the bath.Wataru suggested (or insisted, rather) as he sat up, forcing Kengo to do the same. As much as Kengo wanted to continue his protests, he knew they were in vain; Wataru was a clean person and Kengo loved that part of him as much as he did everything else. He was just so beautiful.


End file.
